How I Fell for the Man who
by Kimi wuv Gaara
Summary: Riki has had 142 masters so far and all wanted her for sex, but she has got out off situations with her knife that is a mystery all its self. now her latest master will have to help her fight for what hers and what she has lost. but what has she lost and did she find it when she was kidnapped by him...?


CHAPTER 1; CAME KNOCKING

I'll start from the beginning before I met the man who changed my world.

I was sitting in my cottage in the forest. You might ask why I live in the forest, simple, well not simple I'm hiding from the world of horney men, which was easy in a lots of trees. Anyways I was sitting on my comfy worn out blue chair, looking at my speical knife that was ruining my wood work,

"Why are you doing this?" I asked it as I carved a log. When there was a knock on my door I like all normal people looked at the door then around the house. I got up and swung my knife around as I approached the door. I calmed myself before i killed them, maybe it's a hot guy just lost with no intent to kill me. I slide the knife in the back of my pants with its sheath and opened the door.

"Hello, can I help?" I asked innocently as possible with thinking how to make human dinner, when i looked at his face there was a hot blonde guy who looks like more like girl. that when i saw his partner, and knew either i need more ideas on human meat or play along. His partner looked like a kid with red hair, maybe he's from Suna.

"We're lost and injured; want to help us, un?" The blonde said I cocked my head thinking as i looked him up and down,

"Sure why not, not every day S-criminals pop up and have somewhat manners." I turned around and grabbed my med kit next to the blue sword on the desk,

"You can sit on the couch." I dropped the med kit on the table, picking up my knife from the table, i paused as i sat. i stuck it in my back didn't i? i shugged and went back to carving.

"How do you we are S-criminals, un?" He asked I looked up from my carving to see him sit on my couch. I looked back at my carving that was starting to like a waterfall.

"Are there any other types of crimanals that run around killing ninja that arent called the Akatsuki?" I asked whhen I felt a knife press against my throat. I sighed and looked at my carving again pressing the knife deeper into my skin,  
"I'm missing something on this wood but what….and I don't care who you are as long as we pretend this never happened I don't care if you take my money. Ahh the trees on the rocks, duh" I said mostly to myself.  
"And why don't you care, I could kill you." I leaned back to look at the red head.

"Oh no that's sooo scary. Hello I'm in the damn forest with a house that blend very well for a reason, dumb ass people and their 'oh I can kill fear me now, bitches'."

"Why are you in the middle of nowhere, un?" I looked at the blonde,

"Same reason you hide in a base, or blend, or kill a village then hide in which is still called a base." I cocked my head slicing my skin on my throat

"Blue tipped not my chair!" I hopped up after shoving the blade away. I grabbed a cloth and held it to my throat,

"blue tipped, not a drop." I sighed and wiped at my neck. I looked at the red head I shook my head I tossed the towel in the fire place next to my selves of carvings.

"How long are you staying cause if you're staying any longer I'll make you lunch and then grab my map and show you how to get to the clearing which will help you get your bearing but warning there ain't a town near here?" I grabbed the soon-to-be waterfall and set it with the rest of my carving that were finished. I looked at the men they were staring at each other.

"Tell me your answer when you both agree I'll be in the kitchen finding that map." I walked to the kitchen and walk to the my map room

I found it ten minutes later, I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a bag, and I grabbed food, water, extra med kit and spread the map on my table. I grabbed I red pen n marked an X on my house and drew a line to the clearing. Rolled the map back up, and set the map in the bag and walk into the living room to see the Blondie walk back from the door. I set the bag on the table,

"Have you decided?" they looked at the bag.

"We would like to stay so I can regain some of my strength, un." I nodded and pointed at the bag,

"For you travel, the map is also in there, and hey if you like my cooking you can come knocking again, I winked the Blondie, He blushed slightly. I walked back to the kitchen and started cooking. I looked behind me and did a fire ninjusu to start the gas flame. I set the steaks in the oven and turned to get the salad ready. I saw both the boys walk to the island and sit down. I smacked my forehead,

"My manners are shit. I'm Riki or Reki however you to say it." I smiled at them and grabbed plates I set the salad in between them and walked to my fridge to grab the four dressing I own. I set them on the island with the boys.

"I'm Deidara and this is my partner in crime, Sasori." Blondie said I leaned my head,

"Do you not know how to say your own name?" Sasori said looking at me, I sighed and ignored him,

"It's nice meet both of you. I do have a question though, who came up with the design for the cloaks, there really cool." Sasori glared at me, I looked at him,

"Fine no question. I'll put that on my list next to not opening the door." I turned around and work on the rest of lunch. I pulled out the steaks and slid them on their plates and slid mine on my plate, I grabbed some salad. I was chewing my salad when I saw Deidara look at the meat,

"I didn't poison it if that's what you think." Sasori snorted,

"You're too stupid to think about poisoning someone. " I looked at him,

"Really? Mmm oh well can't be helped what you think, well in reality I have no reason to kill innocent people." They both looked at me,

"You think we're innocent?" Deidara asked,

"Well your ninja and S-criminals so your hand ain't clean of blood but neither are mine, but you have done nothing to me so yeah I have no reason to want to kill any of you." Deidara took a bite of the steak and nodded,

"This is good, un." I blushed,

"Thank you." I heard a tapping sound; I got up and walked to the living room.

"Eww nasty ewwwwww." I threw my knife down at the mouse. I grabbed the knife with the mouse and dumped it in the trash.

"Mouse poop is going to be in my house ewww." I said sulking as we finished up the lunch. After I slid back into my seat with my carving and worked as Deidara and Sasori looked over the map. I soon fell asleep on the chair.


End file.
